Preganancy
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Just a oneshot, since I know I'll be late updating other stuff.


**Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime One-shot!**

**A/N: Ok- I practically disappeared again, huh? Sorry to you all, school starts Tuesday for me, and I have just been going through some crap. (Ran off to my dad's house for the rest of the Summer.) Anywho~ Enough of that~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime**

**~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~*)*$*)_ &()*!)*()*&_*)+~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~**

~Normal's POV~

"Super Fine- Nyan!"

"Vs. the Evil Villain, Shade!"

Fine almost burst out of her role-play to laugh, but regained herself and glared at her villain.

"Back down, Shade!" She yelled, pointing a red-gloved finger to the dark-blue haired villain.

"Ok…" He said, and sat down on the couch of their living room, turning on the TV.

"H-hey! You-you can't just quit so easily!" The red-haired girl yelled. "Why'd you quit!?"

Fine was dressed in a red leotard, with a black cat tail coming out of it, and a pair of black cat ears sprouting out of her red hair. Red gloves, and cute red boots sported her hands and feet.

Shade was dressed with gray wolf ears and tail, and was wearing black pants.

"Because I'm hungry," he blankly looked at her, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Meanie."

"I know."

Fine growled, and walked to their shared bedroom, she grabbed all of his clothes, and threw them on the couch he was seated on.

"What are you doing?!" Shade glared at his wife.

"Seeing that you just can't finish the game because you're… Hungry. You can stay out here and make your own food!" She said.

"Fine, this is stupid to get angry over," the blue-haired husband tried talking sense to his wife.

She rolled her eyes, and laughed, "I'm thirsty. Get into the kitchen and make me some chocolate milk, man!"

Shade rolled his eyes at her, "are you on your period or something?"

"What?"

"You had a mood swing, I'm just gonna assume you're on your period."

"Baka!" She hit his head, and ran to their room.

He sat there, silently composing his anger.

"She proclaims she's a woman, yet still acts like such a little girl," he mumbled, and walked after Fine. "Damn confusing."

He slowly walked to their room, but paused at the doorknob as he heard cusses.

"Dammit! Notice it already! And he calls me dumb!"

He opened the door and smirked, "notice what?"

He expected a different reaction, than the one he received.

"Dammit! Notice I'm pregnant!"

~Yay~ Milky and Nirlo Cute Moment Now~

"Ow," Milky stopped her walk with Nirlo, and held her head.

"What's wrong, Milky-chan?!" The brown-eyed boy worriedly asked.

"I think my brother's brain just exploded," she grunted.

"Wait… What?"

~Back with Fine and Shade~

"Wait… How?" Shade asked, absolutely shocked.

"Well… You know when a lady and a man love each other…"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Then… Well… We had se-"

"I-I know! Stop!"

Fine giggled, and kissed her lover's cheek, but then looked down.

"So… You don't want him?" She asked.

"What? N-no!"

"You-you don't?"

"No I… Ugh," he grabbed the worried red-head and kissed her on the lips. "I do want this. I've always wanted this. We'll be great parents together."

Fine smiled, "good. Because I don't believe in abortion."

"Neither do I."

~Time for a nice Bright and Rein scene~

Rein smiled as her husband drew circle around her swollen belly.

"Rein, I love you," Bright smiled.

"I love you, too.," Rein smiled, happily. For the whatever time that day, he had continued on and on telling her he loved her. It always sent happiness through her.

"I'll go and make dinner," Bright got up to leave, Rein inwardly groaned. Ever since she had shared the news of her pregnancy, he let her do nothing. Nothing at all. Not even help with dishes.

She stumbled up, her belly hadn't gotten too big, not yet, at least.

"Bright! Can I _please_ help with dinner today?" She asked, finally making it to the kitchen of theirs, and meeting a wide-eyed stare.

"Help? W-why? You need to rest! You can't strain yourself!" Her red-eyed husband walked over to the blunette and tried guiding her back to the Living Room they had been resting in.

She sighed, frustrated, and turned to him.

"Do you _want_ me to force you to watch a Horror Movie with me? Hm? If you don't, then let me help with dinner!" Rein threatened, and Bright paled.

He sighed, "fine."

The dinner was finished, and the two walked back to the living room to relax. Turning on the TV to watch a movie, Rein winced at the small pain she felt. Bright rubbed circles into her back, and smiled.

"Honey, let's go to bed," he smiled at her.

She shook her head, "I want to finish this movie!"

Bright chuckled at his wife, "Okay, okay."

The movie ended and the married couple walked to their bedroom, ready for a good night's sleep.

~A couple of months later~

Fine and Rein smiled at everyone who came to their baby shower. Being sisters, and both being pregnant, the two decided to have their baby shower together, rather than apart and have to plan more than they'd have to.

The past couple of months had been hectic, mood swings, morning sickness, weird food cravings. Everything that came with pregnancy.

The two accepted the gifts that their friends brought, happily, and went through the day. Normal for once, no mood swings or anything. Not even any kicks.

Looks like it was a good day.

~At Home, With Everyone~

Fine screamed, "Th… THERE'S NO PEANUT BUTTER!"

Shade sighed, "it's in th-"

"NO BREAD EITHER! IT'S ALL OVER!" Fine sank to her knees, and cried.

"Fine, stop crying, Rein isn't, do you want to really be out done by her?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Rein got up, and stormed to the blue-haired husband, currently trying to get his red-eyed wife to stop crying.

Bright sighed, and followed after Rein. Making sure nothing got too out of control.

"It's just-"

"I want a peanut-butter and pudding sandwich!..."

**~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~*)*$*)_ &()*!)*()*&_*)+~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~**

**Still Writer's Block.**

**But anyway~**

**Bye~ **

**Nyan~**


End file.
